Citrus plus behind the scenes
by IAmNotStan
Summary: Random continuation fanfic stories based from citrus plus oneshots, anthologies, etc. -not totally related to official release, but some wild imagination of what could happen after...
1. Kissing Day

I do not own Citrus or Citrus plus. The initial idea is based with the side story made by Saburouta and translated by Chaosteam.

Kissing day agenda.

"Tanigushi senpai, I heard it is the kissing day today" the pink haired girl said to her senior out of the blue and was uninterestedly answer by "I see".

Continuing her story Matsuri told Harumin how she told Yuzu and Mei that 'Mei/Yuzu really wants to kissing' each other and imagined that both said girls might be horny right now because of that.

"I've thought about it before this, but you really are a mean person." Harumi being the older and much composed person she cut Matsuri's daydreaming in an instant.

With the statement, Matsuri quickly turned around and faced the latter with a mischievous grin on her; she had an idea of teasing just out of boredom and make fun of her. And this is where all started...

"Aww so meanie! Maybe you are just jealous with them Tanigushi senpai because we all know that possibilities may happen later tonight! I'm sure Yuzu chan is all over the place while Mei san, hmm maybe just go with the flow 'coz tsundere will not give in hahahaha! Then as for you... probably doing movie marathon hugging a tub of ice cream yes?"

"What the hell?! I can live with that! I don't need anyone anyway!" flustered by the statement of Matsuri, Harumi is now huffing and puffing and trying to make the pink haired girl stop with the accusation.

"Ne ne ne! Don't you worry senpai, you're in luck today! I have free time and 'am willing to be your companion for the whole day *wink*" she slowly crawls above Harumi with her sexiest look that she can muster even licking her lips to show some seduction.

"_Oh gosh! Stooooop this! This is not right! This is wrong!"_ Harumi's face is now turning red, repeating her line over and over again in her head, eyes shut as she felt Matsuri getting closer to her. She hold her breath when she felt warm air is in front of her face, slowly she opened her eyes and met a blue-colored eyes and dangerously close pair of lips. Matsuri on the other end decided to stop her assault and just smirked.

"...sheesh Tanigushi senpai, look at you! Being teased for a little bit makes you this red. What more if someone really tried to do this you? You must be prepared always you know..." said Matsuri while going back to her seat.

"I...I... We'll I thought... Erm... Yeah maybe you're right..." Relieved and embarrassed Harumi bowed her head to hide the still blushing face out of sight. "_But something is wrong, something is missing, what is it? Augh this little brat such a tease! I need to even the score! I this unacceptable!"_ she thought. Her mind is full of possible revenge, pranks, punishment... anything just to get back with this devious girl.

"..."

"Welp, as promised. I will be with you today as an apology – free of charge!" smiling Matsuri still trying to busy herself now with the game in her phone stretching her legs and making herself relax again. She didn't realize that the busty girl behind is slowly creeping on her back and preparing an attack of her own.

"Hey Matsuri!"

"What is it sen – mmph!"

A sudden action leads to them locking lips and the older girl dominating the lips battle with full force and a little of tongue action. Matsuri is now unguarded. Both hands were held up her head, big soft breast pushed against hers. All of their body weight is now relying at the wall. She felt as if time stopped then twisted and mixed up. She. Was. Speechless. And. This. Is. Damn. Good! – seconds turned into heated minutes and as they stop to take breaths, Harumi got up and turn herself around as if nothing happens and now preparing her things before going.

"Wh-what was that all about?! You're mean Tanigushi senpai! Kissing people out of nowhere... Then leaving just like that?! Take responsibility you kissing-boobie-molester!" shouted by Matsuri completely red just like tomato "I was just joking earlier! Why this?" staggered she no longer able to fire back and only left with question on her mind.

"This is your punishment for teasing me. You should be the one to take responsibility... I am just finishing what you started. So I guess you should be the one prepared always" Harumi still has her back to the pink haired girl making sure that her face cannot be seen else her bluff will be known. "...now if your offer for accompanying me is still open, get your things and we will be going now. Just one game. My treat as an apology – just like you said". And with that, she made her way out the room not waiting for Matsuri's answer.

Mean while, still astounded by the sudden action, Matsuri touched her lips and smile "_That was fun. Maybe I can tease her more to get further? Hehehe oh well, operation kissing day for me is complete"._ She quickly got up and run towards Harumi is hoping that little by little she will capture the heart of her dearest senpai.

Someday.

Maybe soon.


	2. Smile, Mei

This is a "what if" behind the scene based on Citrus short stories created by Saburouta and translated by Chaosteam.

* * *

Title: Smile, Mei

It was Easter when Yuzu and Mei decided to take a little walk to a nearby park. The two just got together after a long while and somehow the younger girl is in a deep thought of how to "date" her blond lover without the help of the notebook Yuzu created.

Along the way they heard a camera snap not far from where they are - a father cheering his daughter beside Yuzubocchi. "Smile, Mei!" said the man who happily took the picture from a girl hugging the side of the big mascot.

It was a coincident that she had the same name with the raven haired girl. Yuzu on the other hand also came up to cheer up Mei.

"See, Mei? – So smile!" Yuzu said while pointing to where the father and daughter at. Her smile is as if she wanted to make their little walk date happy and light.

Mei on the other hand remained silent. Only tucking strands of hair at the back of her ear and a little blush are her answer. It's true that they are now together and officially became lovers. But in this scenario, Mei is still uncomfortable because she doesn't know how to be "lovey-dovey" with Yuzu (publicly).

"_Kawaii!"_ mentally screaming and smiling, Yuzu finds it cute that Mei is still consistent of hiding her feelings to others but through the eye of the blond her action is louder than words which only motivates her to push a little teasing with the younger girl.

"Aww Mei! Can't you smile for me please? You know, being serious and all will just create early wrinkle in your face" pouting cutely by Yuzu.

"I don't see the point smiling. I am not the "Mei" that he is pertaining to." a straight up reject to her request.

"But I also asked you to smile. Can you please at least show that part of you with me?*wink*"

"..."

The two are now at a staring contest as if Yuzu is begging Mei for a smile and Mei clearly saying "NO". It took a minute or two to break the stares. Yuzu resigned and accept her defeat with her ice queen. They continued to walk together but this time Mei made her shyly moved and hold Yuzu's hand as a consolation to her request. Yuzu was surprised with this action but did not even dare to say a word because it might just cause Mei to let go.

Three hours passed; they went to eat at a local cafe, bought school stuff for Mei, and newest fashion dress for Yuzu. Everything went fine and not a single problem so far...

On their back to their apartment, they saw the same Yuzubocchi mascot on the street. Yuzu being a fan, run towards him and took pictures. She noticed that Mei is watching her childish act. She immediately pulled the raven haired girl close to the other side of Yuzubocchi to take another picture.

"Yuzu... I can't. This is a silly!" Mei protested, trying to get away from her lover and the mascot. But Yuzu grab her wrist to make her stood still in place.

"C'mon Mei! It's Yuzubocchi! I will not let go of you unless you comply!" said the blond girl demanding a picture opportunity of them.

"*sigh*...make it fast" Mei looked (annoyed) at the camera as she is waiting for it to capture a picture and get over with.

"Hey Mei, come close a bit will you?" Yuzu whispered at the back of the mascot. Allowing the other girl to lean forward to hear what she will say.

"What is it?"

"Smile, Mei!" repeating those same words that they heard earlier, as she said those words, Yuzu give Mei a quick kiss on her lips before returning in front, posing for the camera leaving the raven haired girl blushing at the back. Slowly, Mei also emerged from behind. Yuzu took their picture, thanked Yuzubocchi, and left.

Side by side, holding hands. Both girls are silent on their way home. Mei – guiding Yuzu as to not stumble or get lost walking, while Yuzu is busy with her phone with the happiest smile on her face – looking at the picture you would see Yuzu hugging Yuzubocchi with a huge grin while Mei showing a simple smile with a natural blush on her face. She made the current photo her screen wallpaper because it's rare to make the younger girl smile in front of the camera and with every chance possible Yuzu gets to fall in love with her tsundere girlfriend more. The only word she describe this now is:

"Perfect!"


End file.
